The Force of Destiny
by AngeleSK.MK
Summary: Its as simple as this , i would do anything for the onces i love and keep them safe even if it means risking my own life . It was simple get the job dune and get out, well thats what i thought before i found myself in Beacon Hills.


(Kiras Pov)

I extended out my hand, looking for my sister's warmth, instead I was greeted with the cold, emptying of the ruff covers of the mattress. She must have been experiencing a nightmare because it's the only time she wakes up early. Of course she was. Today was the day of the reaping.

I swing my legs off the bottom and slide into my hunting shoes. I slip on a long sleeve black shirt with some matching pants and I put my long dark hair into a long ponytail. I grab my backpack thats under my desk and slept it on as well making my way out the door .

Its usually hectic around her because you can always find hunters in training , train on the outside challenging each other to find the best or just simply trying to show forth. But today its different the quad is empty and not a single word can be heard . The reaping is in a few hours so am assuming people are preparing for what's to come.

My house is almost on the edge and there's only one gate that separates us and the woods . The gate gose around the compound like a high chaind fince surrounded by bobwire . Its said that the fince is supposed to be electrified twenty-four seven to protect us from the unknown thats on the other side , but were lucky to at least get four. Its almost always safe to tuch . But I've always been careful lessening carefully for any sound of electricity . Instead its salient. Dropping flat on my stomach i slid myself under the gap thats been lose for as long as i can remember.

Its dangerous being on this side of the fiance, but theres also a great amount of food if you know how to find it . My father knew and he taught me before he was brutally murdered right in front of me when I was only five years old. Twelve years later and I still wake up screaming his name.

Its sad the way were put here like we were some kind of animals but then again who cares . The owner who runs the so called program is sadly my mother ,but sometimes i feel like she dosent deserv the title . I mean what kind of mother trains there doughter perpering her for a war she may lose her life .

Smehow tho i learnd to leave with it confinding in the only people i trust . Liam and Malia. Isaac, Adean and Ethan. I climb a hill and i can see the thick bush that provides protection from unwanted eyes . There under the bush eating berries .

" hey sleepy head . Finally dicidead to join us . He said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Look what i shot. " Liam said bouncing a bag of chocolate up in down . In a blink of an eye i snatch the bag from his hand and take out a pice of chocolate i love oh so very much . It's always been our favorite thing to eat.

"Mm." I pureed. " how did you get this ?"

" Wining a fight."

" You did what! I thought I told-

"Come on Kira you should know that Liam would do anything for you."

"S-

"Let it go Kira he already did it." Ethan said, walking towards us with Adian behind him.

I watch as they all sat down on the floor laughing and joking around. This is like one big family the only one I have. My mother shouldn't be called my mother and I know I shouldn't be talking the way I am ,but all I can see is a mother who through her daughter's into a camp that could very possibly be their deaths. I try to let it go and understand it, but it's easier said than done.

It's amazing how things are at peace at this very moment. If only things could be kept this way, in peace surround by the people I love. But sadly destiny has other plans for us.

" We could, you know. " Isaac says, speaking out for the first time.

" Do what?" Malia asks snuggling closer to his chest.

" Leave this hell hole. Between all of us we could make it. "

I stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. The idea sounds so tempting, but leaving comes with consequences deadly consequences. Before anyone could say anything a loud bell was heard and we all know what that meant. This happens every year for as long as I can remember once a year. It's ironic how it resembles the hunger games only this isn't fiction, it's real life.

In school were taught the history of how the camp came to be. Many years ago a pack of werewolves came and attacked the town, killing off everyone except for my family. It was then that they decided to make a camp where they would train future hunters and assign a pack to exterminate them. They're chosen by a rapping that draws out the names of one girl and five boys. The voice of Kin snaps me out of my thoughts. It's time.

"Welcome to the 2015 reaping. " He says cheerfully. See if I did not know him like I do, I would be fooled and fall for his little act, but I can see the pain in his eyes, the regret. He hates this game just as much as we all do.

I look around where the boys are divided and I spot my boys and my heart leaps to my throat just thinking that one of them could get chosen. There must be over a thousand names in that glass and some how that calms me down some to know their chances are 're all looking at me with a faint smile on their face, but just like kin I can see past it to see the fear in there face.

"It's time for the reaping. " Kin says. " Boys first " He says Reaching for a paper in the bowl with the boy's name in it. The crowd is so silent you can hear the smallest sounds you wouldn't normally hear. Suddenly I feel like I can't breath and as if I wanted to throw up hoping with every fiber that it's not Liam, Isaac, Ethan, or Adean.

Kin walks back to the microphone and opens up the piece of paper. And its not them its worse.

Its Little E.


End file.
